


Winter Moons

by verlore_poplap (orphan_account)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alpha!Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega!Jude, tribalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/verlore_poplap
Summary: Every omega wants Connor Stevens to be their alpha but only Jude will have him.





	Winter Moons

Every omega wants Connor to be their alpha, Jude knows, even the mated ones. 

They all wish to throw themselves at him and if they are unable to do so, they they wish to go back in time and wait for him. Instead of settling for their relatively inadequate alphas, who don't provide like Connor or smell like Connor or look like Connor. 

Jude's friend Daria had whispered this truth to him once, that she maybe wishes she hadn't mated with Luke in the months before Connor came along-- when his tribe merged with Jude's in an effort to better survive the cold, harsh winter. 

"He's just so handsome and he seems so strong," Daria had said, cheeks pink and bright, "You mustn't tell Luke this, of course. He'd go absolutely mad with jealous rage." 

Daria's eyes had gone a little clouded over, gaze heated, as she imagined her alpha fighting another for her affections. Jude, himself, felt a jealous weight settle in his stomach--

It sat all wrong with him, the thought of Connor bestowing his favor and affection on anyone but Jude. 

But he'd pushed the thought out of his mind, unwilling to entertain the notion and slipping into dispair for longer than a second. Connor would not choose another omega. It just wasn't an option. 

Every omega wants Connor Stevens to be their alpha but only Jude will have him. 

***

Jude is too old to be unmated. He's in his seventeenth winter, had his first heat two winters ago. By their tribe's customs, his womb should be full with his second child already. But Jude has never laid down with an alpha before. 

There have been alphas who tried, of course. But Jude clawed and bit and pushed away any alpha that tried to claim him. He didn't understand why he never let himself give over to one of them, just knew that he didn't want their touch. 

He hated himself when his heat came, three days, every three moons, when he was sequestered away in his tent, writhing from pain and need and unable to find someone to alleviate the fire that burned hotly underneath his skin. It was the only time Jude wanted any of them, _all of them,_ he didn't care but the laws of their tribe stated that no omega could be taken by anyone but their bond mate while in heat. 

Alphas were only allowed to approach and court omegas when they were of sound mind, able to consider rationally and with senses that weren't addled from heat, before choosing to accept an alpha into their tent or not. The punishment for taking advantage of an omega in heat was death. This was enforced, swiftly and without hesitation from their chief and as such, not very often. But Jude has never desired an alpha take him outside of his heat. It's in his nature of course, his instinct as an omega, to want to be knotted on an Alpha's cock, bred to bear children for them and raise them strong. But outside of those three days of mindless yearning, he's never seriously considered giving himself over to that part of himself and binding himself to an alpha. Jude's never _truly_ wanted.

And then he saw Connor. 

***

They've never spoken. 

Their tribes, for all their sharing of resources and mutual cooperation, mostly keep separate. It's of course permitted to interact, even to intermarry and interbreed. But it doesn't happen often, perhaps two or three cross tribal matings occur every winter. Jude is determined to be one of them. 

He knows Connor watches him and how could he not? Jude is beautiful and untouched and completely shameless about exposing himself to Connor's gaze and appreciation. 

On the nights when the alpha goes to the warm ponds to bathe, Jude is helpless to do anything but follow after. Connor goes late in the night and so there is always only just them under the winter moon. Jude heads towards a pool close to the one Connor chooses, shedding his animal skins and baring himself to hungry eyes for as long as he can stand the cold before he sinks into searing water, hiding from the frigid air. He hopes for Connor's approach on every such occasion and moans at the thought of the alpha coming into his waters and taking him into his arms. Connor never does. Jude knows he wants him so he doesn't understand why not. 

Sometimes he feels frustrated tears in his eyes, when they make their leave of each other and go their separate ways to their separate beds. It has been weeks of this. Connor isn't mated, so that's not the reason he doesn't come to him. Jude would smell an omega on him but all he scents on those nights is clean water and fresh winds and Connor's desire for him. 

Jude feels lost and rejected, more so every day and he's growing desperate. The idea that winter will come to an end, that Connor will wander onwards without him, keeps him up at night. He won't survive that. _He won't._ He is Connor's already and it doesn't matter that he's never known the alpha's touch. If it so happens that he never does, it wouldn't make a difference. 

He will always belong to Connor.


End file.
